I loved you befor I knew I did
by babygirlminds
Summary: Jj and emily fic
1. Chapter 1

So this is a emily abd jj romance I'm a lesbian so this should be better than the emily derek story.

So don't own criminal minds but I want to!

"Em, what's on you're mind princess?"

Morgan asked emily rolling his chair next to her desk

"Nothing just thinking"

"Nah there is something wrong"

"No morgan there isn't and stop profiling me I hate that"

"Mm princess I can't help it you do realize its my job right I profile for a living"

"Yeah well so do I and I don't profile you" emily said as she got up from her chair and ran to the ladies room

"Wow what's up with the sugar drop this morning"

"Well baby girl she is more like a sour drop this morning you wanna go check on her I don't think I should go into that wash room and I wanna go talk to her wife"

"Ok any thing for you hun" garcia said as she walked away and derek headed to jj's office

Ladies wash room

"Hey em its garc..."

She had stopped mid sentence when she saw emily sitting against the wall crying

"Oh em" garcie exclamied as she ran over to emily droping down to her level and engolfing her into a tight hug and emily then lost it crying even harder and shaking

Jj's office

"Hey jage what up with em"

"What nothing that I know of why is she ok"

"That's what I asked her and she ended up running to the wash room crying garcia is with her now"

"Oh my god" jj said as she ran out of her office and headed over to the washroom

"Emily"

Jj said as she all but went through the washroom door

"What's wrong baby"

Emily said nothing as she looked at jj then back to garcia who had handed a piece of paper to jj

"Emily prentiss how could you I mean this is beyond me you're pregnant"

"Jage calm down" garcia said as she got up and put some distance between her two friends

"No I won't calm down she cheated on me... How long emily how long were cheating on me and when were you going to tell me about this" jj yelled as she threw the paper back at emily

Emily slowly got up put her ring badge, gun and credentials down on the bathroom counter and walked to the door

"I didn't cheat on you the baby is doyals I'm 17 weeks pregnant do the math jenifer" and with that emily left and jj fell to the floor with garcia barely hold her as she fell

ELEVATOR

"Em" morgan yelled as he ran to the elevator just in time

"She thinks I cheated on her"

"What how why"

"I'm pregnant derek"

"Doyal, I swear if he wasn't dead all ready I'd kill him my self all over again"

"She thinks I slept with some guy I'm done derek"

"What do you mean you're done?"

"Never mind derek I'm just going to go home"

"Ok princess , hey call me if you need to talk and I'll tell hotch that you got sick"

"Ok thanks derek" emily thanked derek as she walked out of the elevator to her car and derek headed back up to the bau

Bau jj's office

"Jenifer"

Margan yelled as he pretty much broke the door

"Morgan" jj said as she was crying

"Oh jage"

"She hates me now what am I going to do I have no idea where my wife went "

"Well she said that she was going home I don't suppose that I need to cover for you as well?"

"Nope my files are done I'm just going to take an early lunch considering its only 11am"

"Ok sounds good, oh and jage I don't think she hates you I think its just that maybe" derek stopped and thought about what he was about to tell jj

"Maybe what derek"

"Nothing jage just go talk to you're wife"

"Thanks derek"

"Any time blondey"

Jj's pov on the way home

"God I messed up big time"

Jj mutters to her self as she picks up her phone at a red light and dialed emilys number jj listens as it rigs 3 times

"Hey you've reach emily leave a message"

"Em baby its jen call me please we need to talk I love you baby"

Emily and jj's house emilys pov

"God I don't want to talk to you" emily said as she looked down at her phone that is siting on top of the dresser.

"Ok penut its just me and you know" emily said as she placed on hand on her tummy.

"Emily baby" jj yelled as she waked into there 5 bedroom 2 and a half bathroom with a massive kitchen home, seting her purse done on a table by the door she then heads up to there room

"Em what are you doing"

So... Let me know what you think, I'm taking a break from my other story I'm not to happy with it:( reviews are great please tell it how it is


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh totally love the reviews and followers love ya'll.

Once again I don't own criminal minds but I want to lol just kidding ;)

"Em what are you doing"

"What does it look like I'm doing"

"Baby please you can't leave please"

"Why, why should I stay here its clear that you don't want peanut"

"What, who is peanut"

"The baby jen"

"Oh em I never said that I just... Well I thought that you... Why didn't you tell me?" Jj asked as she went and sat on their bed pulling emily to sit beside her

"I tried this morning, I told you that I had something to tell you and you blew me off so yeah I'm leaving and declan will be coming with me"

"And where are you going to go"

"To my mothers"

"Great just what she wants"

"What is that supposed to mean jenifer"

"Oh she will be pleased to see you and declan with out me just what she wants is us not to be together"

"Jen you have no idea what's going on do you"

"Oh yeah I do you're leaving me and taking our son declan and that baby with you and you're not even going to give me a say in the matter"

"No jen I'm not"

"What about Henry or did you even think about him?"

"Yeah I did we can just switch kids every weekend, or..."

"No em that's not what I want for our kids and I do want peanut but I also want my wife and 3 kids under the same roof every night" jj stated cutting emily off befor she could finish

"You.. Do?"

"Yes emily prentiss I do and I don't care who is the other half of that child it is mine, it is ours"

"Jen I..." Jj cut her off by standing up and pushing emily back wards on the bed then straddling her

"Do hear me peanut I'm you're mommy and emily is you're mommy to and you have 2 big brothers I really really hope you are a girl but if you're a boy I would love you just the same, you are loved you are safe and you are protected" then jj placed a soft kiss on Emilys tummy

"Jj come here" emily reached for jj and brought her up to her lips and kissed her as jj kissed back the kiss became passionate. Jj and emily ended the kiss with a sweet breath of air.

"We have to keep peanut safe from doyals people he may be dead but his enemies and people who work for him arnt they would do any thing to get to peanut and declan"

"No one will hurt our kids now I think we should get some lunch then get our butts back to work"

"Oh jen my ring badge gun and, credentials"

"That's right I'll be right back" jj kissed emily before going down to the kitchen to grab her purse

"Hey em baby I think this belongs here on this finger" jj said as she put Emily's ring back on her finger

"Jage..."

"Yeah em"

"I love you "

"As I love you"

Back at the bau

"Baby girl what are you doing"

"Well jj pocket dialed me and she didn't know it so I listened to them fight and I listened to them make up and jj wants the baby to be a girl"

"wow that must have been a conversation"

"Oh it was emily all most left to her mothers and jj got mad and emily got more mad and oh my chocolate god my head is killing me"

"Think of it this way baby girl we have jack Henry Declan and soon another baby"

"Peanut"

"What"

"Emily she calls it peanut"

"Well soon there will be four bau kids"

" Actually there will be 6 soon"

"What?"

"Well kevin doesn't want them so he left and I had an appointment yesterday and I'm having twins"

"Oh my gosh baby girl this is amazing you're having 2 lil mini Garcia jelly beans!"

"Wow every body else says that I give out wired nick names"

"Wait did you say kevin left?"

"Um yeah he did"

"Why where I'm going to kill him"

"No derek no its fine I... I can do it"

"Baby girl you are my best friend if you want I will go to every appointment every craving do u two hear me you want it any time of the day I will find a way to get it ,I will even be there when they come out uncle derek is her to stay"

"Awe chocolate god you're the best" garcia said as she stood up and gave derek a hug.

So this turned into a emily penelope prego story gosh this is gonna be fun

Reviews are the best tell it how it is please :)


	3. all in for all

Omg I'm back its been way to long life got so crazy :(

I still don't own criminal minds I guess you have to write that on every chapter or some thing idk any way here it is... Ok so here's the twist doyals not dead! :)

4 weeks latter

Emily's pov

"Jen" emily yelled from there bed room

"What, what's wrong em" jj said with a worried voice

"My pants don't fit jj, they don't freaking fit!"

"Em wear sweat pants"

"I CAN'T wear sweat pants to work"

"Ok em give me 2 minutes"

"Jen where are you going"

"I'll be right back"

Emily sat on her bed with her hand over her now 19 week baby belly

"Gosh you take up a lot of room for a tiny thing"

"Back em" jj announced as she placed 3 boxes of the floor by there bed

" Jen what is this"

"These are maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with Henry"

"You saved these?"

"Well yeah you never know when you're gonna need them"

"Awe jenny"

"Ok so these pants should fit and this white top should fit to" jj said ah she took them out a pair of black slacks and a white short sleeve top out of one of the boxes

"Gosh if peanut gets any bigger I'm gonna cry"

"Baby we've got a long way to go and about 5 more boxes down stairs"

"Gosh I need a coffee"

"What!" Jj spun around and startled emily

"Emily prentiss that's my baby in there and I'll be damned if you drink coffee or drink or even eat any thing remotely bad for my baby"

"You're baby hu?"

"Our baby em our baby were having a baby"

"Well yeah"

"Oh gosh em were gonna be late for work"

"I'm getting dressed"

"Ok good I'm gonna go make sure Henry is ready for day care"

"Ok baby" emily said as she placed a soft kiss on jj's lips

10 minutes latter

"Jenn I'm ready are you?"

"Yeah, um em these where at the door"

"What!" Emily exclaimed as she ran over to jj grabbed the purple flowers and ran them to the kitchen and threw them out

"Em?, baby what was that"

"Only doyal knows those where my favorite flowers"

"Em he is dead"

"No jen Damian is dead you see doyal and damian are twins one of the only sets that look exactly alike"

"Oh god"

"Jen where is declyn"

"With Henry brushing there teeth in the bathroom down here"

"Declyn henry?" Emily yelled as she ran to their downstairs bathroom that was just off the kitchen

"Mama emmy what's wrong are you ok is the baby ok" declyn ask with terror and worry in his voice

"Yes we are fine I just didn't know where the two of you where that's all well hurry up or we are going to be late"

"Mama emmy I think you forgetting something" declyn said as he pointed to his check and Henry mimicked his motion

"Ah yes" emily said as she bent down and gave henry a kiss and did the same to declyn

"Ok were done now mama"

"Ok, wait"

"What?" Both henry and declyn asked

"Comb that hair no kid of mine is going to walk around with hair like that"

"Em leave them alone they look fine just wait maybe the next time we see them they'll both have mowhawks"

"I think not that happens and they will be grounded for life" emily said as she tickled henry

"Ok mama I given up ok mama"

"Em we have to go"

"Ok jen gosh"

Bau tec lab

"Morning baby girl"

"Hey chocolate god"

"How are my little gum balls"

"Morgan you called me a 6am still the same report they are fine"

"Well that's great baby girl"

"Don't you have work to do"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going" morgan said as he left Garcia's lab

Bull pen

"Mornin princess and miss jage how are my boys doing?"

"morgan they are fine as are we same rport as 6:30am"

"Good ,good and how is penut doing"

"Good we've got and ultrasound today so we'll know what it is jen wants a girl but I think its a boy"

"Well if its a boy we can start a bau soccer team"

"Oh yeah how do you figure that morgan"

"Well pen got to have boys then there is jack declyn henry and lil penut"

"Um morgand pen is having a girl and a boy and peanut might be a girl"

"Ugh well girls can't play soccer"

"Morgan!" Emily said as she slapped morgans arm

"Ouch what"

"Jen is a varsity champion"

"Oh that's right ha"

"Ok as much as I would love to stand here and chat we have work to do, see you both in a bit" jj said just before she walked away to her office

"Bye hun"

Emily and jj text convo

"Hey baby ;)" J

"Hey thought you had work to do ;)" EM

"Yeah but I'm to excited :O" J

"Oh? :?)" E

"Yeah so see you in an hour and our little peanut" J

"Yuppers ;)" EM

Reid and ashley at there second doctors appointment

Flash back as reid looks at the ultra sound

Ashley is at the cafe and reid goes and gets a coffee and see ashley and he goes to her and says I haven't seen you in like forever

They talk about how work is going. Reid ask ashley if she wants to come over for dinner ashley smiles and say "I'd love to" reid "pick you up at 7:00

end off flash back

"Spence did you hear the doctor"

Spence looks around and says "what what sorry what did you say"

Doctor says "you have a healthy baby boy"

"OMG Ash we ar having a baby boy" and kisses her on the four head

Flash back

7:00pm

Reid goes walking to ashley's door "Knock Knock!" Ashley answers the door wearing a black dress just above her knees with black stilettos and a vlack diamond choker anf to finish the look she had curled hair

End of flask back

Sitting in the car as ashley puts ultrasound photo in baby book as reid drives back to the FBI station ashley says "reid I am getting bigger and its harder to hid I think its time to tell are teams

Reid and Ashley get to the FBI station

Sorry for the long wait I will try to update asap xoxoxox review are welcome we love them


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry ladies and gentlemen this chapter is short but the next one will be longer we don't own criminal minds :(... 3

"Hotchner" hotch says as he answer his phone

"Taylor Marie Jackson Hotchner" haley replies "what,haley what are you talking about" "look at your email baby" haley tells hotch so he does as she say's

"Awe haley, wait you said Taylor oh my gosh we are having a baby girl"

"Yeah baby we are, but I have to go feed jack his lunch I'll talk to you latter"

" Ok baby I love you be safe"

"I love you to Aaron"

Ashley and ried in the confrience room

"Reid tell every one to meet us in here I'll call blake"

Hotches office

"Hey hotch can u get rossi and you're self to meet me and seaver in the confrience room"

"Yeah"

"Knock knock"

"Come in"

"Hey jj what's up" hotch awnsers as reid leaves his office

"Oh hey hotch um emily and I have to take a late lunch as we have a ultrasound appointment today at one we should be back around one-forty five"

"Ok but reid wants us all in the confrince room for a few minutes"

"Ok no problem hotch I'll get garcia,emily and morgan and we can meet you guys there"

"Alright and I have to get rossi"

Garcias lab

"Hey guys reid wants us in the confrience room, and emily hotch gave us a late lunch for the appointment "

"Ok well let's go then" morgan says as he ushered the ladies out of Garcia's office to the conference room

Conference room

As every one enter the conference room followed by alex blake J.J took a seat beside emily, derek beside garcia,hotch beside blake and rossi sat on blake other side beside derek

"Every one I'm not sure why we are her but haley just called me and I would like to proudly announce that haley jack and I are going to be welcoming a baby girl"

A "I am pregnant" takes off jacket

R "and we are having A baby boy"

"Oh reid ashley that's amazing congratulations" emily states

"Well ladies and germs I am we'll have a gender update I am expecting a boy and a girl."

"Well that's not the only update we have to make.""What are you talking about" garcia ask's morgan with a very puzzled look on her face

"This,penelope mary-ann garcia well you and you're crazy,beautiful,intelligent do me to honer of marring me "

Oh, my dear chocolate god,yes

So morgan slipped the engagement ring on garcia's finger and everyone in the room cheered as they kissed

"So emily dear how about you and miss j.j" blake asked

"Well to be honest we have to actually get going because we have a ultrasound in forty-five minutes" j.j replied as she helped emily up from her chair and into her spring jacket

We will have the next. Chapter up soon. FROM ROSIE AND DANIKA we will have the next chapter in two as we go to bed xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox ooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo if you are a fan of once upon a time let us know as we are thinking of writing a story about regina mills and who ever else we arnt sure yet.


End file.
